Ugly Things
by J.L.Lunar
Summary: An off handed comment about Gohan's relationship results in an interesting night. Piccolo x Gohan. [smut with minor plot]


**_First time writing smut, I do believe, and definitely first time writing Dragon Ball Z anything. So I apologize if characterization slips at any point, but feel free to tell me any comments or complaints in a review._**

_Gohan just likes ugly things._

What Krillin had said had been seemingly harmless. The diminutive man had laughed once it had been stated, even elbowing his young wife for approval. Gohan had even rewarded him with a small chuckle, attempting to brush off the words that, assuredly, did not mean any harm.

But it was the heavy implication that lay there, especially in the presence of Piccolo. Sure, they'd been talking about sweaters at the time (and Gohan certainly did have a horrendous array of them, thank you very much) yet Krillin's eyes had hesitated on Piccolo's large form, and the way the alien stood exceptionally close to Gohan at the time.

Since the two had stared their relationship, the Z Warriors had expressed mild concerns, though they had quelled them at Gohan and Chi Chi's request. After all, between the strongest Saiyan and the frying pan, no one was willing to step back up to bat and argue anymore over it. Eventually, it had become accepted—and perhaps the fact that the couple refrained from actual physical contact in the group made it all the easier.

So it was this hard-hitting reminder that the team were not actually on board with his relationship that made Gohan cringe a bit. And, with how perceptive the Namek was, he could not for a moment doubt that Piccolo had seen and understood what Krillin had been thinking. This aggravated Gohan to no end, and made him want to desperately pull Piccolo into a warm embrace.

He refrained.

The day passed instead with idle chit chat, Chi Chi making food and bringing it out to her visitors. 18 picked at her food much like Piccolo, while Gohan and Krillin ate with gusto. Chi Chi smiled at their praises for her cuisine, and she picked up her old habit of demanding when her grandchildren would be on the way.

"When I die, I'll make sure to spit an egg right in your direction," Piccolo grunted, though there was a softness to the words, to which Gohan and Chi Chi both laughed heartily. Krillin stared at his plate, obviously a bit discomfited with the change in topic. After all, when Gohan had initially revealed his relationship, there was the general consensus that Chi Chi would perhaps be the angriest of all.

The opposite had come true. Her initial reaction was of course shock. She'd rocked backwards, fainted, and yelled for a good solid ten minutes at her son—mostly about the irresponsibility of it all. Of course, at this time, she'd already allowed Piccolo to stay in her house, and had mostly forgiven him for his sins against her family. The two had been especially neutral to one another after the driving fiasco. So once she'd calmed down, Chi Chi had immediately demanded to see Piccolo.

Between a few ground rules and some rather lack-luster insults, the mother and alien had fallen into a rather comfortable relationship.

"You're an obnoxious thing," Chi Chi was saying, rolling her eyes at Piccolo's antics. She instead focused on her food once more, exchanging idle chit-chat with Krillin—supposedly to keep him preoccupied. Surely the man meant no harm, but Gohan could only stare listlessly at his food. That was enough to tell both Piccolo and Chi Chi that something was certainly amiss. The Son boys didn't turn down a meal. Or seconds. Or thirds. Or really any amount that was offered.

"Gohan." Piccolo's voice was deep and low, soothing to Gohan's ears. It was what caused the boy to perk up, sending his lover a rather beaming smile. To see that soft green skin wrinkled with worry… Well it was enough for Gohan to shake it off for now. Though he just wished everyone else could see what he did.

That the Namekian was gorgeous. Transcendent. Between the supple skin, and sculpted muscles, there was nothing that left Gohan wanting for more. He adored running his fingers across the planes of Piccolo's face, leaning in for tender kisses when no company was around to interrupt. When the two were in isolation at Gohan's apartment, all societal expectations were shed, and Gohan was able to give his lover everything he wanted, and the alien in return.

And to see the face he worshipped so thoroughly concerned—by something so miniscule—well, Gohan decided to ease those lines. He scooped up his fork, through a hearty 'thank-you' in, and dug into his plate.

His mother smiled fondly at this, obviously pleased by his gusto now. She returned to her dinner talk, asking Android 18 about Marron. The status report continued on, Chi Chi talking of Goten and Trunks' growing friendship. The two were combined at the hip as of now, and were never far apart. In fact Goten was at the Breifs' household just now—Vegeta consistently complained about it. He'd already called thrice to today about 'Kakarott's spawn".

"Actually, Videl has been hanging around there more and more lately," Chi Chi said suddenly, tapping her forehead. "She has been getting close to Bulma—apparently Bulma's been helping her get gadgets to fight crime in the city."

Gohan laughed at that, and Piccolo shook his head, almost hard enough to make his ears flap.

"I'm glad she's still at it!" Gohan enthused, pumping a fist in the air. "I just wish I could go Saiyaman more often!"

"I don't." The fact that Chi Chi and Piccolo had expressed the sentiment at the same time caused Gohan to lose it. He doubled over, laughing hard and loud as he saw his mother and lover give each other embarrassed looks, before ducking their heads. Getting along didn't mean being synced together, and neither looked pleased with the prospect.

"Whatever happened with you and Videl?" Krillin asked suddenly, head cocked to the side. His face was open, and curious. Gohan still felt uncomfortable, and immediately shot a sideways glance to Piccolo. The green man seemed unaffected, and was merely going back to sampling his food, always curious at some of the things that Chi Chi could make.

"Well… She's the one that guessed I had a thing for Piccolo." Gohan shrugged, fiddling with his fork. Chi Chi sent him a small smile, obviously one of encouragement. "When we were dating she said that all I did was talk about Piccolo," he gave a nervous laugh, rubbing at the back of his thick hair. "I mean, I'm just glad we're still such great friends, honestly."

Krillin nodded, though still seemed confused. He was eating again though, and they reverted back to normal conversations. Barring Piccolo, everyone seemed friendly and sociable enough, but inside Gohan could feel a burning deep within his gut.

Why did it have to be like this? People questioning his affection for Piccolo, and especially over that of Videl. He never could see why the two were comparable. There was nothing wrong with Videl, nor with the relationship did he once share with her. So far as he was concerned, the two had a wonderful romantic spree, which had ended on such a happy note he didn't even look back with regret or any feelings of sadness. It was true what he had said, after all. He still remembered…

"_Gohan, you talk about Piccolo a lot." She had laughed when she said it, and had immediately arched her eyebrow. Really that should have warned Gohan what was about to happen. Whenever Videl's eyebrows went up, so did her insight and deduction skills. The girl could be a detective for Dende's sake._

"_He's very important to me!" Gohan had enthused, completely oblivious until hindsight punched him the face. "After all, he trained me! I just… Admire him so much. How strong he is, and smart! Even though he's not the strongest warrior anymore, I know he could still hold his own in a battle. He's protected me so many times—not even from physical dangers either…"_

"_And I mean, those abs and muscles, right?" Videl had said it so casually, even flinging a hand to the side in a limp manner as she did so. All the while her eyes were shining as she watched his reaction. He immediately flushed, and stitched his fingers together, eyes looking to the ground._

"_And his eyes… They bore right into you. His voice is deep too, and sometimes when I get real close I can feel it in my ribcage. He won't let me sit in his lap any longer, but when I hug him, it just… Rumbles…" Gohan was rambling then, not even consciously aware that he was talking to his damned _girlfriend_ about this. He'd felt such crashing guilt, the moment it clicked._

_Stuttering and fumbling, he'd quickly tried to rectify the situation—he'd complimented her hair, talking about her voice and how beautiful she looked at the school dance and how badass she'd been in their last sparring match—but she'd held up a hand, too busy laughing, honestly._

"_Oh Gohan." She'd stated, sighing as she rolled her eyes. "All of those things about me—they're definitely true." He had stared at her, completely boggled. "But I also know you feel some totally different things for that little green lovebug of yours." After that she'd winked, leaving him red-faced and confused._

_Girls… They made no sense!_

Blinking at the memory, he stared at his plate. Now a little older, he did understand better. Videl had wanted him happy, and she knew that he would be happy with either her or Piccolo. She'd just decided to give him the option, really. It had worked out wonderfully, in the end, for which Gohan was utterly grateful. Videl and Piccolo were even friendly with one another, Piccolo helping her train from time to time. She even had proclaimed him the best—"Must be the tactician in him, he knows exactly what I need to improve!"

Yes, he'd gotten so lucky to have two wonderful people in his life—it just upset him that everyone could only see one of them as worthy. So he sat, seething in silence, until the dinner came to an end. He kissed his mother on the cheek and gave her a warm embrace, wished Krillin a warm enough goodbye, and inclined his head respectfully to 18.

Then he took to the sky, Piccolo following. He'd obviously sensed Gohan's agitation, and instead of returning to the Lookout, was planning on getting to the bottom of it. Which was fine with Gohan, really. All of this anger was broiling up in him, and he knew the perfect outlet.

He always left the window to his apartment open, and the duo simply glided through the window, feet touching down on the carpet. Gohan's landing was a little rough, his legs jolting as he took the impact. Piccolo's was unheard, the whisper of his cape the only thing that clued Gohan in.

Gohan stepped around his bemused lover, and shut the window, drawing the curtains as he did so. Piccolo blinked a few times, before taking a few steps forward. Three fingers stretched out, touching Gohan's shoulder ever-so-lightly, softened eyes looking down at the youth.

"Gohan what's—"

Gohan didn't respond, preferring to ignore Piccolo's words. He reached forward, and snatched Piccolo's sash from around his waist, the alien's trousers falling to a heap in the floor. The Namek blinked slowly, staring down at the naked part of his body, slowly registering what had happened before Gohan was against him, dragging him into a bruising kiss.

Between the kiss and the loss of his pants, Piccolo didn't notice that Gohan had eagerly knocked his turban off—the loud _thud_ the only warning he had—and then the boy had a small ball of ki in his hands, searing off his lovers cape and shirt, letting the tatters fall to the floor.

With Piccolo naked, Gohan took a small step back, pushing the Namekian on to the bed. Piccolo's back hit the blankets with a soft thud, and he peered up at Gohan, startled at the hungry look in the boy's eyes. Usually when they had sex, Gohan was all soft kisses, caresses all around. But the look Gohan was giving him now certainly sent a thrill down his spine.

And then Gohan was on him, mouths mashed hungrily together. The boy's hands were soon up, playing with Piccolo's antennae in a way that made the Namekian thrum. He groaned, unabashed, into his lover's mouth, scraping his fangs against pink lips as he did so. There wasn't even a moment where Piccolo could consider touching his lover back, for Gohan's hands had left his antennae, and were wandering down his body, fingernails trailing against green skin, tracing all the natural lines.

Gohan paused at Piccolo's hips, gripping them as shuffled backwards. Soon the demi-Saiyan was on the floor, knees digging into the carpet as he spread Piccolo's legs. The Namek jerked slightly, rather startled by this development. As many times as the two had had sex, he'd never seen Gohan actually go down there. Of course, they both had a reasonable knowledge of Namekian sex organs. One for giving and one for receiving—they both knew this rather well.

But now Gohan was down there, looking directly at it, and Piccolo was confused. The sight was overwhelming, though, to see the avid, raptured look in his young lover's eyes. For the life of him Piccolo couldn't tell what had brought all this on, but Gohan had been disturbed during dinner… Was it Krillin's comments?...

Gohan licked him.

Piccolo jerked, leg muscles twitching as he gripped the sheets with his fists. His eyes couldn't look away from Gohan sitting there, fingers digging into his thighs, as the boy's tongue dragged itself across the pink slit. Biting back a groan, Piccolo watched as his 'male' organ ascended, growing engorged at Gohan's ministrations.

This did not go unnoticed by the demi-Saiyan, eyes watching hungrily as with each lick delivered to the slit, Piccolo's penis revealed itself. Once it was fully realized, Gohan withdrew his tongue, fingers digging harshly into green skin.

"Beautiful," Gohan murmured, and Piccolo was certain he only caught it because of his superior hearing. But there was no denying the word that Gohan had just muttered, and Piccolo shuddered slightly at the implications. He almost gave the boy a hazy smile, until he noticed what Gohan was doing.

Gohan was pulling his male organ into his mouth.

The organ itself was shaped much like a penis, but uniform in shape, and Gohan was _putting it in his mouth_.

Piccolo moaned at that point, full and loud, as Gohan dipped his head down. He was assuming the boy was as unaccustomed to this as he was, for Gohan didn't go very far. Instead he bobbed his head upon the tip of it, and Piccolo shivered at the feel of the tongue playing along every bit of skin. Gohan's mouth was hot and wet, wrapping tightly around him. The feeling was ridiculous, and Piccolo knotted his fingers within Gohan's thick hair.

His head was tossed back now, antennae quivering as Gohan continued his small motions. When he pulled away, the noise he made caused Piccolo to jerk his hips upwards. Gohan was smirking now, swiping at his mouth as he stood up fully.

Piccolo focused once more, watching as Gohan dropped his pants, quickly kicking them off. Next came the shirt, jerking quickly over broad shoulders, revealing every inch of Gohan to Piccolo. He saw the muscled arms and stomach, along with the cock standing at attention.

He prepared himself for the happy kisses and flowery words that usually came with love-making, but he was startled when Gohan's hands were once again on his hips, and the boy was shifting him up to his cock. Piccolo blinked, obviously confused. And then Gohan was inside of him. Piccolo jerked, neck craning as he jerked backwards.

A moan rolled from his lips, and he rocked upwards, welcoming his lover. There was a small moment, where Piccolo was panting, and he looked up into Gohan's eyes. The boy stared down at him, eyes indescribable, no warning as he pulled back, and slammed back into Piccolo.

The alien groaned, leaning up on his elbows. That was when Gohan lunged forward, grasping Piccolo's face as he pressed hungry kisses to his lover, all the while his hips rocking, delving deeper into his lover. Piccolo was moaning, his face flushed as Gohan grabbed wherever he could on the Namek, tiny whispers of 'beautiful' escaping the demi-Saiyan lips.

Gohan continued this, until he hit Piccolo's _spot_ and the Namek bit his lip, keeping back any other embarrassing noises that might escape him that night. He watched as Gohan suddenly drew back, fingers going once more to their spot at Piccolo's hips. The demi-Saiyan was staring down at Piccolo's prone form, and the Namek actually felt a blush staining his features at how exposed this was.

"You're so _fucking_ beautiful, Piccolo." Gohan growled out these words, causing Piccolo's brain to actually stutter. Physically stutter. He stared up at Gohan, the cursing catching him off-guard more than anything. Such vulgar vocabulary from Gohan and—his thought were cut off as Gohan's fingers wrapped around Piccolo's cock, and the boy's hips began moving once more, slamming into Piccolo as his fist jerked up and down on the slicked organ.

Piccolo made noises that he would never admit to in the morning, twisting and writhing, pathetically grinding back against Gohan, while bucking his hips into that wonderful hand. The alien couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he was undergoing, reaching a point where his eyes couldn't focus, his body merely a vessel for all of these sensations he couldn't handle.

And then there was one small moment where he _jerked_, body freezing as Gohan continuously fucked him. Piccolo felt himself release, juices coming from both organs, coating Gohan's hand and cock still buried in his lover. Jaw and body slack, Piccolo slumped down, completely useless as Gohan continued on. Piccolo was unaware of everything, until he finally felt Gohan cum, his seed erupting, filling up Piccolo.

Gohan collapsed then, his chest and thumping against Piccolo's ribcage. They were both gasping, sweaty messes, unable to say a single word about the events that had transpired. Piccolo was the first to break the silence, though to say his voice was breathy and a little forced would be an understatement.

"Gohan," he wheezed, "not that I didn't appreciate it… but what the hell was that?" He tilted his chin down, eyeing the messy swatch of black hair that was clinging to his chest. Gohan sucked in a deep breath, before pushing upwards, chest still against Piccolo's, but now able to make eye contact.

"I just… I was so angry… So angry at how everyone views you!" Gohan snapped, hand forming into a fist against the blankets. His furrowed gaze soon latched onto something that wasn't his lover, unwilling to let Piccolo see how truly upset he was.

Soft, green fingers were soon clutching at his chin, though, forcing Gohan to make eye contact with him. The Namek was surveying him, eyes hooded as he thought.

"Gohan…" Piccolo's voice was deep, soothing, and the fact that Gohan was hearing and feeling it just made it all the better. "I know I am not attractive by earthly standards."

"That's not true!" Gohan argued, face flushing. "I think you're one of the most gorgeous things on this planet, or any other!" So adamant was Gohan that Piccolo actually managed a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"And I thank you for that sentiment. However, by most Earthling standards, I'm rather atrocious." Piccolo said this all calmly, ignoring Gohan's mutinous glares. "But I'm okay with that. Earthlings are pretty disgusting to me too."

Gohan stuck out his tongue. "I'm sorry, you're currently naked with one—wanna rephrase that?"

"I'm naked with one considering you jerked off my pants and burned the rest of my clothes," was Piccolo's sniffy retort, causing Gohan to pout. "Regardless, I find you attractive—for you mind," he touched lightly at Gohan's temple, "your character," the same finger trailed down to Gohan's chest, causing the human to give a small chuckle, face flushing just the slightest. "And of course, for you in general." At this Piccolo actually initiated something romantic, and Gohan was rather startled, as Piccolo cupped his cheeks, and drew Gohan up into a warm kiss.

Gohan happily returned the action, palms pressing flat against Piccolo's chest, a smile working its way onto his face.

"To put it in perspective, you don't want to do these actions with say—Dende?" The disgusted face on Gohan's face was enough, and Piccolo smirked in reply. "Exactly." With that, the alien relaxed back onto the bed, allowing Gohan to snuggle up to him. The boy tucked his head into the crook of Piccolo's neck, arm slung over his lover's chest.

"I see your point…" he murmured, giving a soft kiss to Piccolo's neck, earning him a slight raise at the corner of Piccolo's mouth. The Namekian was perhaps not the most inclined to romantic interactions, but he recognized the attempts and reciprocated when comfortable. Apparently tonight the alien was feeling particulary generous, for he chose to dip down and kiss Gohan's forehead, claws tracing lightly over the boy's shoulder.

"Now… Whatever was that thing you did? With your mouth?" Piccolo looked genuinely curious, eyebrow ridges arched as he regarded his partner. Gohan felt his face flush, feeling rather flustered as he twitched his shoulders.

"Well… It's called a… a uh… a blowjob." Gohan grumbled, trying not to look directly at Piccolo's face. The Namekian did not feel such awkwardness, due to the sheer fact of him not knowing nor understanding Gohan's shame.

"It felt rather nice." Came Piccolo's response, causing Gohan to jerk against Piccolo's frame, rather shocked at the starkness of the statement. "Perhaps I could return the favor, next time?" So innocent was the inquiry that Gohan felt a squeeze in his chest, unable to stop himself from raining kisses down upon Piccolo's confused face.

"Nothing Piccolo you're just so… Cute." Gohan laughed, only doubling in volume when Piccolo shoved him off the bed. "Aw c'mon, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan whined, which only got a pillow launched at his face. Snorting now, he merely rose off of the floor, floating over to Piccolo. The alien had crossed his arms huffily, and was facing the wall with what suspiciously looked like a pout.

"Say," Gohan said slowly, wiggling his eyebrows, "about that return blowjob?"

"Go to Hell, you damn Saiyan!"


End file.
